The Kissing Game
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: What happens when Zelda asks her best friend about kissing? SonicxZelda. Title renamed.


**Well, after thinking about it for while I decided to a oneshot of my main pairing SonicxZelda. Hope you like it!**

**&**

Sonic was in the backyard of the Smash Mansion. He had his hand above his head, as if he were looking for someone.

"Where are you, Zelda?" Sonic called.

She didn't answer. She was hiding up a tree and Sonic didn't know that. You see, they were playing hide and seek. She giggled as Sonic was looking for her.

"I'm gonna find you, Zelda!" Sonic noted.

"_In your dreams._" Zelda said to herself.

Suddenly, her foot was caught in a branch. She struggled trying to get free, but it was no use. She was stuck.

Sonic kept looking around until he heard shaking. He followed his ears and he saw Zelda, who was up in a tree, stuck.

"I found you, Zelda!" Sonic called.

But Zelda didn't pay attention to him. She was so busy trying to get her leg free, that Sonic didn't notice.

"Come on, Zelda. You can come down now!" Sonic said.

She tried everything to get free. She tried reaching for the branch with her arm, but she knew that her arm wasn't that long. She gave up in hopelessness.

"Zelda, are you all right up there?"

"...No, Sonic. I'm stuck!" Zelda wailed.

"Stuck? How are you stuck?" Sonic asked.

"My foot may have been caught in a branch. I tried reaching for it, but my arm isn't long enough for me to get myself out!"

"Oh..."

"Sonic, get somebody for me. Call for help!" Zelda pleaded.

Sonic nodded in understandment. He was bout to do that, until he looked back up at Zelda. He was her friend, yes, but maybe he could save her without anybody's help.

"Sonic, don't just stand there! Do something!" Zelda yelled.

And he did something. With perfect timing, he turned himself into a buzz-saw and launched himself into the air, towards Zelda. Her eyes widened as she saw Sonic flying towards her. She shut her eyes tightly, as Sonic buzzed through the branch that caught her leg.

As soon as that happened though, Zelda was falling towards the ground. She screamed loud enough for Sonic to hear her and turned back into his regular self. And with amazing speed, he dashed over and caught Zelda as she landed in Sonic's arms.

"Areo you all right, Zelda?" Sonci asked.

Zelda panted a coudple of times before she regained her breath. "S-Sonic. You...saved me." She said calmly.

"Hey, don't I always?" Sonic chuckled.

Zelda blushed at his chuckle. Sonic then carried her over to a sandbox and layed her in the warm sand. He then sat down in front of her to see if she was all right.

"Sonic..." Zelda paused.

"What?"

"Um...why did you save me?" Zelda asked.

"Because..." Sonic paused.

"Because what?" Zelda wondered.

"Because...I like being the hero. And...your my friend." Sonic answered her.

Zelda lowered her head as she tried to hide the blush that was showing on her face. She then hugged him warmly.

"Thank you, Sonic." She whispered.

"No problem, Zelda." Sonic nodded as he hugged her back.

After a moment, they broke it and looked at each other. They said stood like that for a long moment.

"...Sonic?"

"Yeah, Zelda?"

"Um..." Zelda bit her bottom lip. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

"WHAT?" Sonic's eyes widened.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Zelda repeated her question.

"N-no. Not...that I can't think of anyway. Why?"

"Well..." Zelda giggled quietly. "You wanna find out?"

"W-what?"

"Sonic..."

"I know, I know. Uh, look Zelda. You and I are only friends and I'm not sure that kissing isn't going to help it." Sonic said.

"But, Sonic..."

Sonic sighed. "Oh, all right. But I can't promise that I'll like it." Sonic noted.

"Good." Zelda nodded as she slowly leaned towards Sonic and pressed her lips on the hedgehog's. Sonic's eyes widened for a moment, but he slowly closed them because he wanted to enjoy this moment. To be honest, he liked it. He liked it a LOT. After a moment, she stopped so that she could regain her breath.

"Wow..." Zelda whispered.

"Yeah..." Sonic said softly.

"I think I like kissing you, Sonic."

"I think that to, Zelda." Sonic said with a smirk.

Zelda then layed her head down on Sonic's lap and closed her eye's dreamily. Sonic slowly dug his gloved hand into the Hylian's hair.

"Mmm...Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad to have a best friend like you." Zelda smiled with her eyes closed.

"I'm glad too, Zelda." Sonic said as he continued to play with Zelda's hair.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked my SonicxZelda oneshot! :)**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
